A Pirate's Son
by novella2009
Summary: This is basically a story of Will's side of everything in the first movie and maybe on....you'll be able to read more about it inside.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ ALL OF BELOW:

**Ok. I don't own all the characters and yada, yada, yada. Although, i might make a few up...but anyway. I just wanted to let you know that this is kinda' a test version. I'm sorry it's so short and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue on it. That depends entirely on whether or not people like it. If i don't get any reviews, I'm DEFINITELY NOT going to continue it. So, if everyone who reads this could PLEASE write a review, then I would decide (by your comments) if I want to continue writing it. The reason I'm writing this one is to compare it with my Elizabeth one so if you want to read both and tell me which ones you like better, that would be MUCH appreciated...**

I awoke from the same dream I'd been having ever since the day when it happened. The day when I'd first seen Elizabeth; the day when I'd awoken and she was standing there, right next to me, looking like an angel from heaven. I wiped the sweat from my brow and sat up in bed.

"I must get her out of my mind," I thought. It wouldn't be proper for me to be going about my work and wherever else I went with Miss Swan the only thought I had. But, no matter how hard I tried, she would not leave it. I sighed as I got up and dressed, and then into the workshop.

I had just started to work on my newest sword when my I heard my master's usual drunken voice from the corner of the room.

"W-Will!" he called softly; his voice, staggered.

"I am here," I replied as I walked over to him.

"W-Will, my boy. I-I need you to...I need you..."

"Yes?"

"I need you...to...take the sword that was...j-just finished...and I need you...to...,"

He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled himself to a sitting position before continuing to speak.

"I need you to...take it to...G-Governor's house and...p-present it t-to him." As he finished speaking, he again lay back in his chair and closed his eyes. I smiled and went over to the


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled and went over to the table that the box with the sword was lying on.

I put collected it, but on my jacket and left the shop. The walk to the Governor's house was about twenty minutes long, altogether, but I didn't mind. The day was glorious and the bright, golden sun, shown down brilliantly.

I reached the steps, and tapped the large, gold door knocker. A moment later, a butler opened the door.

"I'm here to see the governor," I said, straightening. The butler lifted one of the eyebrows on his sour face.

"Concerning?" he said, monotonously.

"The sword that was requested to be made for the Commodore," I replied. The butler stepped backward and opened the door farther so I could walk in. I smiled and stepped into a large green foyer. The butler shut the door behind me and walked past me into a small door in the wall. I took the opportunity to examine a bronze candle holder on the wall. I lifted a hand to it to examine the working, but was horrified when a piece of it came off as I touched it. I tried to put it back, but it would not go on, and, as I heard someone approaching, I quickly through it into a bin and resumed the position I had when I was shown in.

"Ah, Mr. Turner," the Governor said, coming down the stairs. I smiled and bowed, slightly.

"Just as you requested," I said, opening the box. He lifted both eyebrows and I went into an explanation the sword.

"Impressive. Very impressive," he said when I was done. I smiled and had started to put it away when I heard a voice.

"Will!" I looked up at the stairs to see Miss Elizabeth Swann coming down them. Her dress ruffled as she hurried down the stairs and stopped where we were.

"I had a dream about you last night," she said. Her voice was like a bell. "About the day we met; do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" I said as I stared at her in awe. Her skin was as smooth as milk; her eyes glistened as the light from the window shown on them and one lone, golden curl fell delicately just above her shoulder. She giggled slightly.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"  
I wished I could cry out 'You don't. Elizabeth. Elizabeth! I'll call you that as much as you want!' But I suddenly remembered, not only my manners, but that her father was standing right there.

"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always."

Her smile fell and she turned away as her father said something about my having a sense of propriety.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," she said, all but coldly. I nodded. I could tell I'd hurt her, and I hated myself for it, but it couldn't have been helped. I walked out and as her carriage started to drive away, I silently whispered.

"Good day, Elizabeth."

The walk home seemed to take longer than the walk _to_ the Governor's house. All the way back, I couldn't seem to get Elizabeth out of my head. Her face was everywhere I looked; everything I thought. And as much as I loved that, I also hated it. Did she hate me now? I could tell I'd hurt her, but was it that deep?

As I walked back into town, a group of soldiers ran by me; almost knocking me over.

"The pirate went this way!" one cried.

"That's right," I heard a young man behind me mutter. I turned around to see that he was talking to a young lady. "A pirate was threatening to kill the Governor's daughter if they didn't let him go. He escaped and now the Commodore's sending troupes out all around the city after him. I saw it all."

My eyes grew wide. But there was nothing I could do about it. I kicked the dirt in front of me and pulled my coat closer around me as I turned back around and kept walking.

A little bit later than I'd hoped, I opened the door of the shop and stepped in. I threw my jacket onto a chair and walked over to where my master was. Still sleeping. I chuckled.

"Right where I left you."

I walked over to fire and noticed the hammer was on the anvil.

"Not where I left you," I said, staring hard at it. Then I noticed something by the anvil. It was a strange brown hat.

'_What is going on around here?'_ I thought as I reached out a hand to touch it. The blade of a sword was smacked down onto my hand. I pulled back as the blade moved to my throat and a man stepped out. His clothes were worn and a bit tattered, his lengthy, black hair was matted and course and his long beard was braided with colorful beads in it.

"You're the pirate," I said, more a question than a statement. He cocked his head and looked at me strangely.

"You look some what familiar. Have a threatened you before?" I glared at him.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," I said. He made a quick retort and started to walk past me to the door. As soon as his sword was away from my throat, I quickly reached over and grabbed one myself; pointing the blade at him. I didn't even hear what he said, I was so mad.

"You threatened Miss Swann," I said through my teeth. He smiled.

"Only a little."

**Ok. I hope you like it. (PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!) **

**I know that there's a lot of stuff from the script and stuff like that, but I'm trying to minimize that as much as possible so it isn't too boring. Also, please forgive me if I don't write something that should be in a line or if I write something incorrectly. I haven't seen the movie in awhile a lot of this is from memory. Thanks! I'll write more when I can……. (and when I get more reviews. I have to have at least two more reviews before I write more)….. **


End file.
